Lumiel's Promise
by seinka
Summary: Tiamat was defeated and her forces all but destroyed. But things are far from calm. Beritra still holds Sillus fortress and Chellia is his prisoner once again. This time, she has the Hyperion. Shien has to face the consequences of her battle with the Balaur. And the Empyrean lords must keep their lands stable and protect the new Lady of Life. Seventh (last) of The Godstone Tales.
1. Chapter 01

It has been several days since she killed Tiamat and was summoned to Sillus fortress. She has spent the whole time in her chambers, only talking with servants, who brought her food, and guards, who were standing at the outer side of the door to ensure she will stay there. Beritra hasn't came to her, he didn't even call her to accompany him or test weapons for him, although he was still in the fortress. That was odd. She welcomed she didn't have to face him, but at the same time she was worried about what could he possibly plan with her. She knew it was nothing good, but that lack of any action made her anxious. A quiet sound behind her broke her chain of thoughts. She turned around, dagger in her hand, and froze.

"Mom?" she gasped and put the dagger back. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking this question," the Lady of Death replied coldly. Even under hood Chellia noticed her hair had few stripes newly grey. _Is it because of me?_

"I... I'm sorry," she lowered her head. "I know I messed up. I tried to help..."

"Chellia, what happened? Come home," Triniel's voice softened. "I can't... He has hurt you so much..."

 _She's worried? No, nononono! If Beritra finds her here... But I don't want to hurt her. What should I do?_

"I can't leave this place," Chellia looked around in panic. "But you have to go. Don't worry, he won't hurt me, he needs me to be me to control Hyperion and I won't use it against you."

"Chellia, it's not about Hyperion, it's about you," Triniel shook her head. "I know I wasn't a good mother to you and I deeply regret that. I want to do better, if you let me. I won't force you to live in Kamar, if you don't want."

"Mom, I didn't leave because of you or dad or Kahrun. Tiamat was too strong, I wanted to help and Beritra was the only one who could get me to Hyperion in time. Well, it was Ereshkigal, but... anyway me staying here is the price for that help. I don't want to be here, but if I try to leave... do you see these?" she showed her mother the blue tattoos. "There's some spell in them and Beritra can teleport me to him any time he wants."

"Then Lumiel will remove it. I won't let you stay with this brute."

"No," Chellia shook her head. "There's no guarantee she'd do it in time. No, mom. I'm not going to risk he'd find out. Please, trust me. I have a plan."

"I can tell you're lying."

"Well... I have _part_ of a plan."

"Chellia..."

"Oh, no!" the Young Lady's tattoos started glowing and she looked helplessly at her mother. "He's summoning me. You have to go. Please," she wiped her tears and put on a neutral expression just before she disappeared. In a blink of eye she was on a terrace in a completely different part of the fortress.

"My queen," Beritra has greeted her with a displeased expression. She noticed he quickly hid something into his sleeve, but couldn't see what. "You're not supposed to have visits, that I'm not informed of ahead."

 _How can he know? Mom wouldn't let anyone see her. Does he have some ways to spy on me?_

"You can be at peace, lord Beritra," she tried to say without emotions. "I didn't invite anyone, neither was I planning to."

"Do not lie to me!" he raised his voice. "No one can get through the fortress security without help from inside. Now watch, what happens to all the uninvited guests," he gestured at the courtyard. Chellia looked around the fortress. All the soldiers were battle-ready and expecting action.

 _He was ready._ A sudden realisation struck her. _He expected someone to try get me back. All the time he was just waiting! Mom, please, get out of here!_

For several minutes nothing happened. Then one injured soldier ran out of the part, where Chellia's room was and told something to one of his superiors. The officer became clearly distressed and yelled at the guard for a while, but then he walked up the stairs to where Beritra and Chellia stood and bowed deeply.

"I beg for your fogiveness, lord Beritra. The intruder has killed several soldiers and escaped. The room was destroyed during the fight."

"Are you trained soldiers or bunch of freshly hatched fledgelings? How could _one_ spy escape such ambush?!"

"My lord, she was extremely skilled. We haven't expected someone with such abilities, that exceed everyone we have captured so far."

"Of course they wouldn't send an average spy here. Now get a group and find any tracks or information about that spy and her abilities. _You_ personally will lead them. Dismissed. And now, you," he turned at Chellia, who was watching this scene tensely. "Who was that person who visited you?"

"An Asmodian spy," she replied automatically. "Very good one."

"Do not mock me, my queen! Who was that person?"

"How would knowing a name of a spy, who escaped, help you? Capture her first and you'll find out. But scaring one spy away doesn't stop them from trying again. After all, I control the Hyperion and they would really like to get it too."

"You!" he called two guards, who were standing nearby. "Escort her to my chambers and make sure she stays inside until I say otherwise."

"Yes, my lord," they bowed and waited for Chellia to follow them. She has decided to not cause a scene, the sooner as she's away from Beritra, the better. They led her through halls, until they reached the lord's private rooms and beckoned her to go inside. After they closed the door, she still felt their presence outside to watch over her.

She looked around, this place was completely unknown to her and she was curious about how the Fourth Dragon lord spent his time. As she expected, the rooms were dark and the curtains drawn. The chairs and other furniture looked more functional than aesthetic, but when she sat into one, she found it really comfortable. When no one came for some time, neither servants with food nor Beritra to check on her, she decided to peek into the other room. There was large bed with black and dark blue sheets, which she found a bit creepy, her own were blue too, but instead of black as secondary colour, they were violet. The wardrobe and armchair were not interesting, but she was genuinely surprised when her gaze fell on a large ornamental mirror. That was something she didn't expect. It didn't even fit into the room. She drew away the curtains to take a better look at it. The reflecting glass was flawless, the frame was very ancient and among its ornaments there were thin lines of aether and ide, neatly combined so they didn't interfere with each other.

"Wow, such a waste," she shook her head and checked her reflection. Dressed in elegant black and blue dress she indeed looked like his queen, which irritated her. The materials and cut were amazingly great, but if it was up to her, she would definitely chose different colours. Cream and some dim shades of red. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, what's his weakness, if at all?" she said without thinking. I seemed like a good idea to her. She thought she saw something moved in the mirror, but when she focused, her reflection was still the same as before. "Just shadows, this room is creeping me out," she sighed, drew the curtains and returned into the first room. It was dark too, but a bit more comfortable.

~ x ~

"Miss, would you grant me a bit more of your kindness and brought me three clean glass flacons?" friendly voice pulled Canta back to reality.

"Oh, yes, sure, I'm sorry," she quickly found what her companion needed and handed the items to him. After the siege of Tiamat's Stronghold she was sent back to Kaisinel's Beacon, and as there weren't many available soldiers, she got to visit Shien only once and back then the sorceress was still under a sleeping spell. She wanted to visit her today, but suddenly a poisonmaster from Sanctum arrived and she was ordered to assist him _in any way he'd desire_. Upon hearing those words she was terrified, but he turned out to be very polite and decent man. Sure, he was flirting with her a bit, but didn't require anything that wasn't related to the poisons he came to study.

"Don't be. You only need to concentrate, we're working with quite dangerous stuff here."

"Yes, you're right. I'll be more careful. Sorry."

"As I said, don't. Regret takes away concentration. And we need to concentrate. Now, give me the pink rava extract, please."

Fortunately the assistance didn't require for her to have any extensive knowledge of poisons or alchemy, the basics along with good memory and paying attention were enough. After few hours the poisonmaster was finished with the _brief_ analysis of the newest balic poisons. He wrote a report for general Tirins, packed the samples and left. Only after Canta cleaned the lab, she could go to Kamar to visit her friend.

Shien was still in the same room in the Healing house. The burns on her skin were mostly healed, but she was still wrapped in bandages with calming ointment. And, of course, her eyes were covered. Canta has already seen her before, so she wasn't surprised, but seeing her friend like this was still painful.

"Shien? How... how are you doing?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry, I wanted to bring you the cherry candy you like so much, but I forgot them, I was leaving in hurry. The healers said no candy until you get better, anyway. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, I'm just bored," the sorceress replied. Her voice was quiet and coarse, the healers said even her throat and lungs were burnt.

"I know it's not just _bored_. Please, Shien, if something's worrying you, tell me."

"I messed up, again. And now I'm blind. Everything I worked for is just... gone."

"Oh, come on, Shien, it's not gone. It's going to be difficult for you now, I won't lie, but I'm sure you'll be able to... get up and be... you again. I've heard about some spells, that enable sensing aether as replacement for sight, and you're really good sorceress, so..."

"I know about those spells. And it takes time to learn them. Especially when I can't _read_ them."

"But with help..."

"And who is going to help me? Canta, I know you would like to, but you have your own duties and your own life. No, I'll have to learn everything myself. And no, Canta, I'm not complaining. It's going to take some time, but I think I'll eventually do it. It's just... I can't think of any way how will I live until I do. _That's_ going to be real mess."

"Your family..."

"Stop. Don't. Yes. The healers informed my mother about my state. But she doesn't care. And I... I can't go back. See, the only reason my mother paid any attention to me, was her hope to marry me to some _better_ family. Now she can't even _hope_ that I'll change my mind about that, which I won't, because she knows no one is going to marry me like this. So, no. Not an option."

"Ah, Shien, this can't be true. I know you had really bad argument with her, but..."

"Stop. Canta, really, drop this topic. She won't come. You don't know her. You weren't there, when... nevermind, just stop. Tell me something else, how are things at Beacon?"

"As you wish," Canta sighed. "It's tough there, we barely have enough people to maintain the base. The patrols can't go too far, to be able to return immediately. But it's surprisingly calm. Everyone thought Beritra would attack even before the siege ended, but he didn't. As if he was waiting for something, or... I don't know. It's weird. Oh, and Nonni says hi. That's weird too."

"That lovely chantress who suspects me of infiltration and spying? That's nice of her," Shien smirked.

"Oh, you know, she kind of changed her mind when she met you in the Stronghold. You made really great impression with that battle."

"Great impression? I barely scratched him."

"Well, she said something different. Come on, Shien, it was Tahabata, one of the most powerful Balaur generals and you fought him for who knows how long and when Nonni's group got there, he was exhausted enough so they could defeat him without trouble. You were amazing!"

"Yeah, so amazing I ended up here. Right."

"Alright, I can see you don't want talk about this either. Do you know the _Ballad of Gaphyrk and Mimiti_?"

"No, I've never heard of it. But these don't sound like Elyos names."

"It's a story about tragic love of a Shugo and Kobold. Well, not _that_ tragic like Bollvig and Myanee, but it's sweet. Would you like to hear it?"

"Maybe some other time. Thank you, Canta. I'm really happy you came to see me, even more happy to know you're alright. But there's still a lot of things I need to think about."

"Oh? You want me to go?" the songweaver was surprised.

"I... don't know. Yes, for now. I need some time to stop freaking out. I would like to talk with you when I'm... friendlier."

"Shien, I... as you wish, I'll be back... not tomorrow, I'll be on patrol, we're really short on people right now. But I should find some time the day after. Or the next one? Yes, well, two or three days, is it okay with you?"

"Yes, that... would be nice. Thank you, Canta," the sorceress faintly smiled.

"Then it's settled. Can I hug you before I leave?"

"Only if the clerics won't see you."

Canta said goodbye to her friend and slowly walked to the teleporter. Her friend's feelings of helplessness hit her harder than her physical state. In the middle of Peace Square she suddenly got an idea. She altered her path slightly and instead of the brown and beige dressed teleporter she headed to the grey and blue one.

"Take me to Pandaemonium, please."

"Are you sure?" the teleporter looked surprised. "Dressed like this?"

"What's wrong with my dress?" Canta frowned.

"You'll freeze to death. This time of the year is the coldest in Asmodae."

"Ah, you're right! I completely forgot! Thank you, I'll be back," she turned around and walked to the market quarter. Since the teleport to Pandaemonium was accessible to the Elyos for some time already, she didn't doubt someone had already seized the opportunity to sell warm clothes for those who didn't realise they needed them. After short while she indeed found such shop and few minutes later she emerged from it with warm stockings, coat and scarf.

When she appeared in the Asmodian capitol, she was really happy, that the teleporter has stopped her. The cold was biting her even through her new clothes, she had to take care of this matter fast and even faster return back to Beacon. Fortunately the one of the information boards was near the Vifrost Bridge and she found her destination within few minutes and thanks to teleportation statues she reached the Vanahal district without trouble. Finding the right house proved to be a bit more difficult. Because she was Elyos, most of people refused to even talk with her. After several failed attempts she came up with an _official business from Kamar_ story and suddenly the first person she met directed her.

She knocked on the door and after few minutes an older man opened. From his decent clothes she guessed it would be the butler.

"Do you wish something?" he asked with professionally neutral tone.

"Good afternoon, I have an urgent message from Kamar for madam Elliana," she tried to remain calm. "I am supposed to deliver it personally and wait for an answer."

"Please, come in," he beckoned and stepped aside. When she entered the house, he led her to a small but neat room for visitors. "Make yourself comfortable, I shall inform madam of your visit."

Left alone in the room, Canta put off her scarf and coat and patiently waited. It took a really long time, before the door opened again and a woman dressed in rich dark-coloured robe in classic Asmodian style entered. There was no doubt who she was, her facial features were slightly similar to Shien's and her expression was a mixture of pride and disgust.

"What is so important, that they had to send an _Elyos_ here?" she said without even formal greeting.

"Good afternoon, madam, I'm here to tell you, that your daughter Shienar has been severely injured and..."

"I have been already informed of this. If you have nothing else to bother me with, leave my house immediately."

"Madam, maybe you don't understand how serious her injuries are. She lost..."

"Ah, I see, so it's no _official message_ , she sent you here, didn't she?"

"No, she doesn't even..."

"That arrogance! If she wants my help, she should come herself and apologise properly. Until then, I have no daughter."

"That's all you're going to say?" Canta couldn't believe what she just heard. "Shien was badly injured, she almost died and she might never see again and you... you..."

"It was her own decision to leave this family when she has chosen that Elyos trash," madam Elliana replied coldly. "Why don't you bother him?"

"Because he died! And because _you_ are Shien's mom! Do you even realise what you're saying?" the songweaver raised her voice. "Are you really serious about leaving your own child suffer for eternity, only because she fell in love with someone you didn't approve?"

"You have no right to question how I take care about my family. Since the moment Shienar was born, everything I did was for her. I always gave her everything she needed, even in times when she stubbornly refused to accept the privileges and duties of her stature, because that raider girl fooled and manipulated her. That farce with that _Elyos fiancé_ was the last straw. _She_ has chosen one of her father's murderers over her own family. Now get out of my house, you've been spoiling it with your presence for long enough."

"No, it's Shien's life what's at stake now, I won't leave until you hear what I want to say. So shut up and listen."

"How dare you speak to me like..."

"I said shut up! Did you even care about Shien? Did you ever bother to _ask_ her how she feels? Did you even care about anything else than how she _represents_ you? She was hurt. Really, really badly hurt by some soldiers who thought they can do _anything_ with her, just because she was an Asmodian. They saw in her the same trash as _you_ saw in Shade. As _you_ see in me. Do you even know you sent her away just when she started recovering from that terrible experience? You're no better than those guys. And you know what? Even if you're such selfish, ruthless and cruel person, even if Shien's angry at you, she still loves you and it's breaking her heart what you told her last time. And even if she wouldn't admit it, she needs you. Now more than ever. I wanted to believe you still care about her, but it seems I was wrong. And don't worry about my presence, I can find my way out. May Aion protect you."

Canta grabbed her coat and scarf and ran out of the house, ignoring the surprised look of the butler.

~ x ~

"Thank you, Lumiel, for accepting my invitation. Please, have a seat," lady Ariel welcomed her old time friend in a small, comfortable and light tearoom.

"It was surprising, but I saw no reason why should I not," Lumiel smiled. "We have the truce, after all and it would be rude to reject it."

"Speaking of which, how do you find the truce?" the Lady of Light poured the tea for her guest. After all the refreshments were brought in, she didn't want anyone to disturb their conversation.

"It is interesting so far. We need to be careful with the changes, though."

"What changes do you mean?"

"All of them. For example, it's no longer legal to kill an Elyos, just for _being in Asmodae_. Same for the Asmodians in Elysea, I presume. But that doesn't mean people will just happily welcome each other. And we can't order them to do so, there is still mistrust and even though Israphel and his Lepharists are all but gone, there are others who wouldn't hesitate to use it to start the conflict again. We need to _build_ the trust between our people. One step at time."

"Yes, I understand what you mean. And I agree. We'll keep all tasks, that require cooperation with the Asmodians on voluntary basis. And we'll work with the Reians, who can serve as mediators if needed. Tell me, were you predicting the truce?"

"Sometimes I was _considering the possibility_ , but until we got your letter, I didn't actually believe it. Maybe after few more centuries of Reian guidance I would have. Maybe you should ask Marchutan," Lumiel smiled. This semi-casual conversation was unexpectedly calming.

"I'm lost then."

"Why?"

"Maybe you'll disagree with me, but to many people you seem more dangerous than Azphel. He is predictable to certain extent, consistent. But you, my dear, you have surprised us so many times. Few years ago you have started surrounding yourself with, let's say, _talented people_. I'm certain they are extremely helpful now, but if it wasn't in preparations for the post-truce crisis, it makes me wonder. _Why_?"

"You must have extremely good network of spies, if you were able to figure it out."

"You have to admit, our spymaster is clearly fascinated with you."

"Isn't he fascinated with every woman?"

"Not every woman is Shedim Lady of Wisdom."

"True," Lumiel sipped the tea to take few seconds to think. "You're right, I have certain plan to improve the future of Atreia. And I need the best and brightest for it to become reality. The details are, of course, secret."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to pry. I just... I missed talking with you."

"One step at time, Ariel. That doesn't apply _only_ to our people. I missed you too. Also Yustiel."

"Yes..."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in," the Lady of Light put her smile on.

"My lady," the butler has bowed when he entered. "Lord Vaizel urgently requests your presence."

"Did he say why?"

"The messanger said something about lord Zikel and uh... lady Alinette, but I couldn't understand him."

"Thank you," Ariel dismissed the butler and turned to Lumiel. "I'm afraid we'll have to continue our talk at some other time."

"If you don't mind, I'll go with you. I think no one told Zikel about the seal I had to place on Alinette, I'll have the best chances to calm him down, if he's freaking out about that."

"A seal?" Ariel looked at her in surprise. "When did you do that?"

"Vaizel didn't tell you? When you all were in Balaurea, Alinette's health became worse and the clerics didn't know what to do, so he called me," Lumiel explained, when they were leaving the tearoom.

"No, he only mentioned he found the Lepharist spy, who gave May the false message to lure her out."

"He did? It was about time. What will happen to her?"

"What do you think? Once we deal with the worst and most urgent consequences of the siege, Vaizel will properly interrogate her and then she'll be executed."

"Let me know if he gets something interesting from her."

In a few minutes they reached Vaizel's house and from the relieved faces of the guards and servants they guessed they came just in time. Both Empyrean lords were in Alinette's room, standing next to her crib and arguing. As if by miracle, the girl was still peacefully sleeping. Varinia, her wet-nurse, was sitting in the furthest corner and was quietly cuddling her son, trying to prevent him from crying.

"Good afternoon," Ariel greeted to get their attention. "What is so urgent that you have to argue over it next to a sleeping baby?"

"Lady Ariel, thanks Aion you're here!" Vaizel said with relief. "And Lumiel too, that's even better. Can you please calm him down and explain him, he can't take Alinette to Asmodae?"

"What? No, Zikel, that's unacceptable, she has to stay in Sanctum, until she grows up!" Ariel protested.

"Why?" Lumiel asked with pretended innocence.

"She's Lady of Life, she belongs here!"

"She's no Lady yet," Zikel snapped. "She's my daughter and she almost died here, so I'm taking her to safer place. She'll live with me."

"How many times I have to tell you it wasn't our fault?" Vaizel rolled his eyes. It was clear he was slowly losing his patience. "She was born too early, because Tiamat attacked May..."

"If you caught the spy in time, _Alia_ would be still alive and Alinette would be born as she should, without any dangers. No. I'm her father and I will decide where she'll live until she's old enough to decide for herself."

"Zikel, yes, she's your daughter, no one is denying that," Ariel attempted to calm him down. "And we know she's still a baby, but one day she'll be Lady of Life. We have already lost Yustiel and May, if she's moved to Asmodae, our people will lose all hopes."

"I don't care about that," he retorted. "It is my right to raise my daughter where _I_ see fit."

"Oh, seriously, how can you be so thick?" Vaizel rolled his eyes.

"Zikel, please, we don't want to take her from you," Ariel didn't want to give up. At that moment Alinette started crying.

"And now you woke her up," Zikel grunted and gently swayed the crib. "Shhh, don't cry."

"What are you idiots doing here?" a cold voice sounded from the door. "Can't you argue somewhere else?"

"Ahd what are _you_ doing here, Triniel?" Zikel frowned even more.

"What would you guess? I wanted to see our new Lady of Life myself, but I certainly didn't expect arguing bunch of idiots, who have no idea what to do with a crying baby," she strode towards the crib and gently touched the girl's forehead. "Get out. All of you," then she turned to the wet-nurse and said surprisingly gently: "Of course, you're welcome to stay. I would like to have few words with you. Vaizel, see to it that kettle of some nice and calming tea is delivered to us."

"Sure, I can do that," the Lord of Freedom blinked in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Zikel warily watched Triniel, who bowed over the crib, sniffed few times and took the baby out.

"She needs her diapers changed," Triniel said with calm. "If you want, I can teach you how to do that some other time. For now, get out and sort out that argument."

"But..."

"You're still here?"

The Empyrean lords decided it will be easier to let Triniel work. Zikel hesitated for a few seconds, staring at the crying baby, but then he muttered a curse under his breath and followed the others outside, where, to his surprise, Nezekan was waiting with a curious expression on his face.

"And you're here why?" the Lord of Destruction grunted.

"I was simply escorting Triniel here. What is this commotion about?"

"Gentlemen," Vaizel elegantly stepped between them. "I would really appreciate if you didn't continue the discussion on the hallway, but rather followed me to my lovely stateroom. Ladies," he slightly bowed his head and led them into lavishly furnished and decorated room, with two soft, luxurious couches and number of armchairs and several small tables. "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll arrange some refreshments for you and the tea for Triniel," he disappeared and left them in awkward silence.

"That was certainly unexpected," Lumiel said after a while and sat into one of the armchairs. "Hm, rather comfortable, I must ask Vaizel where he got it. The fabric structure and the pattern are an exquisite work. Where were we? Ah, Alinette's place of residence during her childhood."

"There's nothing to discuss, I'm taking her with me," Zikel insisted on his demand.

"Can I say something too?" Lumiel aksed with a smile. "After all, her well-being is in my interest too."

"Say whatever you want, I'm not gonna change my mind."

"You might want to be careful with such statements, Zikel, it would make things easier later," the Lady of Wisdom shook her head. "But you of course have a point. You are the only family she has and you should be together. _However_ , you will not be always at home to be with her. Even though we made peace with the Elyos and defeated Tiamat, there are still other Dragon Lords to consider. Your duties will lead you away for days, sometimes weeks. Also, Ariel has a point too. Partially. I think, Alinette should grow up in both, Asmodae and Elysea, to learn about both. And given her health right now, I'd suggest she stays here for the time being, until she grows up a bit and will be ready to travel to Asmodae."

"What do you know about her heath?"

"What the healers told me when I was placing the seal on her. That her body is fagile and she will need to be checked upon regularly. Ah, Vaizel, good you're back. When was the last time a healer came here to look at Alinette?"

"Today morning. She's getting better every day," Vaizel replied promptly and sat on a couch, next to Nezekan. "Hygea will come back in the evening, you can ask her for details."

They looked at Zikel, who was pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"I want an Asmodian healer to look at her," he said after a moment.

"That won't be problem," Ariel replied with calm. "When you choose someone you trust, just bring them with you."

"Also, while she's here, she _won't_ be staying in this house."

"What's wrong with my house?" Vaizel sounded offended.

"You," Zikel said simply.

"Oh, come on, she's a baby. You can't seriously think I'm _that_ sick."

"She will grow up. I don't want her anywhere near you."

"But..."

"We're already making preparations to move her to my house," Ariel stopped Vaizel's complaint. "I spend my time in Sanctum more than the others and it would be only appropriate, if..."

"No," Zikel declined. "You're not an option either. He is," he pointed at Nezekan.

"What? Me? Why?" the Lord of Justice was as surprised as everyone else.

"Don't think I started to like you," Zikel replied. "I didn't. But you're at least competent to protect her. Or assign competent people while you're away."

"Yes. I can do that."

~ x ~

"Your name is Varinia, right?" Triniel asked while washing the baby, who finally stopped crying.

"Y-yes, my lady," the wet-nurse replied. "How may I help you?"

"Please open that window and let the light in," she pointed at window further from the cribs.

"B-but... lord Vaizel said... security..." Varinia babbled, still shaken with fear.

"The babies need some fresh air and natural light," Triniel replied with practical calm. "And I wonder what kind of idiot would attack while I am here."

"Y-yes, my lady," Varinia gently put her son to his crib and went to the window to draw back the curtains and open it. The light and warmth of Elysean sun filled the room and she felt slight relief from the tension, that clutched her since she came here. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'm here with the tea," the servant said without opening. No one was supposed to enter the room, unless an Empyrean lord granted them permission.

"Please, see to it," Triniel said, while wrapping Alinette in clean cloth.

"Y-yes, my lady," Varinia opened the door, took the plate with the kettle and two cups and carried it to the small table. Triniel finished changing Alinette's clothes and put her back into her crib. After few minutes of swinging the crib and humming a gentle melody, the baby fell asleep. She checked Varinia's boy too, he didn't seem to have any trouble with sleeping.

"What is his name?"

"Nerios, my lady."

"That's a nice name," Triniel nodded and went to the table and the prepared tea. "Do you have other children?" she asked and sipped the tea.

"Yes, my lady," the wet-nurse replied hesitantly. "A daugther, Veradis, she's three years old. She stayed in Verteron, with my husband. I... I..."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes, my lady, very much."

"Are you in contact with them?"

"What? No, of course not! Lord Vaizel said..."

"I can imagine, what he said," Triniel sighed. "If you want, write them a letter. To let them know, that you're alright, that you miss them, or anything you'd like to tell them. Of course, you shall tell them nothing about Alinette or where you are. I'll talk to Vaizel to have the letter delivered to your husband. He will have to read it, though."

"But... why would you do that, my lady?" Varinia was confused.

"We need your help in taking care of Alinette. And you're helping us the best you can. I don't want to reward you for that with fear and broken family."

"Thank you very much, my lady. You're very generous."

~ x ~

"And then, there was fire. Like, real fire. From the flask. It was scary, but only for a moment, sir Jumentis threw some dust on it and snuffed it out. I felt like a complete idiot, I never thought that it could catch fire without aether, but it did. And, of course, I had to clean it up," Canta was telling her friend about the visit of the poisonmaster in Kaisinel's Beacon.

"Uhm, yes, some substances are known for setting others aflame," Shien nodded.

"Well, I learnt that the hard way," the songweaver said with her mouth full.

"Canta? Are you eating my lunch?"

"No," Canta gulped. "Of course not, I'm just tasting it for poison. It's good. You can open your mouth, now."

"What?"

"Aaah."

"Oh, come on, I'm not a kid. I can eat myself," the sorceress frowned.

"Yes, but it will be easier if I help you, don't you think?" her voice was genuinely cheerful. "Aaah."

"Fine," Shien opened her mouth and let her friend feed her with soft and sweet mash, which was Reian high nutrient, but easy to digest food for recovering patients. It contained only local ingredientsso its taste was unfamiliar to Shien, but surprisingly good. From her experience she has expected much worse from such meal.

After several minutes, when the bowl was almost empty, the door opened. From the steps Shien guessed that two people have entered.

"Wow, you're here?" Canta broke the awkward silence that threatened to arise.

"Who is it, Canta?"

"It's your mom, Shien," she still sounded surprised.

"W-why?" Shien's voice was shaken. Her heart begun beating faster and her claws dug into blanket.

"I came here at your insistence," her mother replied simply. No emotion seemed to be projected into her voice.

"I didn't..." _Calm down! Calm down!_ Shien took a deep breath. "This must be a misunderstanding, madam. I am certain I didn't require your presence, please, accept my apologies for this inconvenience and waste of your time."

"Stop saying this nonsense, Shien!" Canta was shocked by her reaction. "She's your mom! And she came here to see you! Why are you..."

"It was you, wasn't it? You brought her here."

"Yes."

"Why? You said you're my friend!"

"That's exactly why I brought her here."

"Ladies, if you could stop," Illian's voice interrupted them. "Mother, this is clearly great shock for Shien and given her state, I am not surprised. Could you wait outside for a moment? I'll talk with her. You too, miss, please."

He waited until they left the room and then walked to his sister and put his hand on hers.

"Shien," his voice sounded worried. "We really want to help you. Please, talk with her."

"I can't face her, Illian, please, take her away," Shien sobbed, digging her claws into the blanket.

"I won't," he shook his head. "I've been trying to make her talk with you for months. I'm sorry the circumstances are this bad, but it seems it's the only way."

"But... I can't! I can't do that! I don't want to hear how I failed her again, how I disgraced our family again, how I..."

"She's not here to scold you, Shien."

"She's _always_ here to scold me! That was the only reason why she _ever_ bothered to speak to me. That disappointed look she always had... I tried. I have really tried to make her proud of me, but no matter what I did, it was never enough. So I stopped and just ignored whatever she said. But now I... I don't even have the strength for that."

"Yes, it's mother's habit to nitpick on every slightest imperfection, but she cares about you and now she really wants to reach out. Don't reject her now."

"But I failed again..."

"Failed in what?"

"I fought with the Balaur and I lost. And I became like this. I don't want her pity. Or yours. Or anyone's."

"I know that well enough," he smiled. "You'll have my support, instead. How about that? But only if you talk with mother. You don't have to make _everything_ alright between you two now. Just one step."

"I know I should, but it's... Fine, I'll try to speak with her, but I can't promise you anything."

"That's alright. I'll call her, then," he walked out of the room and after a while her mother entered.

"How are you feeling?" Elliana asked, unsure if she should hide or show her concern.

 _The same as I feel every time I speak to you. Like the worst trash ever._

"I'm fine," Shien said, trying to remain calm. "Thank you for your concern."

"Shienar..." her mother started, but couldn't find words. The sight of her daughter like that was too much, even if they didn't get along. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I will not pretend I was sad to hear about that man's death and I will never understand how you could even _start_ dating an Elyos. But I am willing to put this matter behind, if you behave reasonably," she paused, but she got no reaction. "Were you at least happy with him?"

"Why do you care? He's dead, it doesn't matter now," Shien said bitterly.

"Just answer me, can you do that?"

"We were on a good way to being happy," she replied after a moment. "Why are you really here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am here to make necessary arrangements to relocate you to Pandaemonium, once the healers release you."

"Why? The last time we spoke you told me to never come back."

"Don't be ridiculous, Shienar. You were supposed to come to your senses and _then_ come back."

"You don't have to waste your time, then. I haven't changed my mind."

"Maybe your opinions didn't change, but the circumstances did," her mother's voice became a bit softer. "I do not take any joy in seeing you suffer. You are still my child and that will not change. I refused to support you when your behaviour was extremely untolerable, but now you are in need of help and I will not abandon you."

"You will find yourself very disappointed in me," Shien sighed. "As usual."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. We will talk about the important things once you return. Now I'll take my leave and let you rest," Elliana walked towards her daugther and gently embraced her. When Shien stopped shaking, she whispered: "Your father would be proud."

~ x ~

It was madness. Since her mother left the fortress, Chellia couldn't find a moment of peace. Several hours after she has been locked in Beritra's chambers they moved her to another, smaller room, designed mostly in blue and violet colours. And that was the only _good_ thing that happened. Beritra stopped ignoring her and several times she had to share a dinner or lunch with him, or walk with him around the fortress, while he was _inspecting the soldiers and defences_. But the nights remained the same. He never walked into her room during the night, as he used to do before. She knew he was trying to impress her, to lower her hostility towards him, to weaken her resolve. Due to Hyperion's fail-safe, the free will of its controller, he couldn't force her to become obedient, he had to persuade her, make her believe that obeying him is the right thing to do.

Chellia hated him. She hated Beritra with every part of her soul and even though she tried, she couldn't even pretend to feel anything but pure hatred for him. Her own plans to discover what was the thing that allowed him to summon her, didn't move. And she was scared. She couldn't tell how long her defiance could last. Beritra was extremely patient and skilled manipulator, it was only a matter of time, until he either convinces her or breaks her.

She got up from her bed, wrapped a warm coat around her and walked over to a window. Snow was slowly falling on the fortress and the mountains around it. The patrolling soldiers paid no heed to the snow, other than occasional shout at some Dragonbound workers to clear the paths. Recently, a lot of Beritra's soldiers inhabited the fortress, or were camped in tents and caves around. Even from the encounters with him she wasn't able to find out why. Did he plan an attack on the now united Asmodians and Elyos? Or were they here because of the _Sealing stones_? Again, she haven't got any useful information about those either.

She stared out of the window and her thoughts and feelings whirled in one giant storm. She had the Hyperion. Beritra didn't. The ancient weapon was hers to control. Not his!

She opened the window, slipped though it and jumped. Before hitting the ground, she spread her grey wings and glided down into the middle of the courtyard. Being dressed only in her night gown and the fluffy housecoat, she shivered in the wind and she had to concentrate to ignore the cold pain, when her bare feet touched the snow. The Balaur on the watch and those just passing by stared at her, but didn't do anything to harm her. She was their queen, after all. No one wanted to face the great Dragon lord should any harm happen to her. But several guards immediately disappeared into the fortress, running quickly to inform their lord of her unusual actions. She had little time. She took the key off her neck and stretched her hand.

"Open the gate to Shard of Infinity. Hyperion!" she commanded and a portal opened from the tip of the key. Within seconds the giant construct stepped out of nowhere and crushed the fresh snow under its feet. Chellia felt a familiar tingling on her skin. "Hyperion, charge the cannon."

In an instant she appeared at a balcony above the courtyard with angry Beritra staring at her. In his hand he held a dagger, which glowed with the same blue lights in the same ornaments as her tattoos.

"My queen," he said, his deep voice was filled with threat. "Call the weapon off at once."

She forced herself to remain silent. _Just few more seconds._

"My queen!"

"I won't become your tool, Beritra," she hissed. Then she locked her gaze with his, she wanted to see his expression, when she shouted her last command: "Hyperion! Self-destruct!"


	2. Chapter 02

The room was very quiet and only few distant sounds from the outside could distract Shien from exploring it. She knew it very well, her memories of the place, where she grew up, were still vivid, but with the absence of her sight, she lost all familiarity with it. Moving around and relying only on her senses of touch, smell and hearing would be difficult even without feeling dizzy and weak, the results of her forced stay in Kamar.

No.

That was not correct.

It was result of her overestimating her abilities.

Again.

She stopped and clenched her fists so tightly that she felt her claws piercing her skin. No matter how she has rationalised her situation, it still didn't feel fair. It _wasn't fair_. She wasn't _supposed to_ become blind! She tried to analyse her actions during the siege, but she couldn't find the right way. If she stayed with Yekkob and other mages, lord Zikel would be delayed and Tiamat would have enough time to run. Or not? Was Tiamat _able_ to run away? In Kamar she heard rumours about the Hyperion being used in the battle, but no one knew any details. If such weapon was found by either Elyos or Asmodians or even Reians, the news _would_ spread faster than gossips about general Suthran cheating on his wife several years ago.

Suddenly the door opened and someone entered her room. She quickly turned around, but tripped over a small tabouret and fell on the floor.

"Stop panicking, Shienar," her mother's voice was as strict as usual.

"Did no one teach you how to knock?" she replied bitterly and adjusted her skirt to get up without stepping on it. Her mother helped her, and led her to a comfortable armchair.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm _fine_. What do you _want_?" Shien snapped, surlier than she intended.

"Can't I just visit you and see how you're doing?" her mother was slightly offended.

"That's not what you're usually doing."

"You were always so agitated, when I came to see you. It is normal that I have limited my visits."

"That's because you never knock."

A thick silence fell between the two women. Shien has tried to remain calm, but without seeing her mother's face she didn't know what to expect and that made her anxious. She couldn't remember any other expression than great disappointment.

"A letter for you has arrived, just a moment ago," her mother said after several seconds. "From lady Lumiel herself."

 _What took her so long?_ Shien thought.

"And I assume you have read it."

"Of course. It was from the Temple of Knowledge and labeled as _urgent_. You're supposed to present yourself in lady Lumiel's office tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?"

"The letter doesn't mention that. I shall prepare appropriate dress and accessories for you. And, of course, I will accompany you."

"Why?"

"You need a guide. And don't protest, you know you do. It is also an excellent opportunity to refresh my connections in the Temple of Knowledge."

"You must know you won't be allowed to lady Lumiel's office," Shien shook her head. "Or anywhere close."

"I am aware of the restrictions to access some parts of the _Temple_ , do not worry about that, Shienar. Do you have any special wishes for dinner?"

"No, thank you."

"Very well then. I'll leave you for now. If you'll need an assistance with anything, please call someone or ring the bell," she gently tapped Shien's hand and left the room.

Shien grabbed the bell her mother procured for her and wanted to throw it away in rage, but stopped in the middle of a movement. In a split second she realised, she didn't have to grope for it.

 _Why?_

She took a deep breath and concentrated on the object in her hand. On touch it was a small metal bell with delicate engravings. And those engravings were faintly glowing in the aether spectrum. From her own experience she knew how to imbue items with aether, but such precise work was even beyond her imagination. And spending such effort on a simple bell was beyond her understanding.

But if she could sense the presence of these lines well enough to grab the bell without concentrating on it, maybe there was hope for her. Maybe she really _could_ learn how to sense her surroundings.

~ x ~

The first thing that woke Nezekan up, was a dull pain on the back of his neck. Then he realised he fell asleep behind his desk, reading reports he didn't have time to go through in the last few days. Days which he spent inside and around the Sillus Crater, as many people have called the place where once a majestic mountain fortress was. But not anymore. The fortress and everyone in it were just gone with no traces left. Only on the edges of the crater there were burned corpses of Balaur and animals. Pretty much everyone agreed almost instantly, that only the Hyperion could cause such destruction, but it took them few days to figure out how. It couldn't fire extremely powerful blast from a nearby mountain range, shape of the crater didn't indicate that. No, the origin of the explosion was in the center of the fortress. The weapon had to explode itself.

Everyone around him was all but celebrating. Most of Beritra's army was gone and even if the Dragon lord himself had survived, he would be alone and possibly injured. For the Elyos, Asmodians and Reians it was great news. But Nezekan couldn't celebrate. He felt as if part of his soul was ripped off. Chellia, his daughter he barely got to know, was gone with the explosion too. He would be happier with Beritra's army at the door, but his daughter alive and safe. He now understood Israphel why he wanted to turn back the time. To have Chellia back, he would do it in an instant. Which made him feel ashamed, he had duties for his people and these thoughts were tearing him apart.

He caught himself reading one report over and over, but not remembering single word from it. He read it again, this time focusing on the content. Vaizel was just telling him he's borrowing some soldiers in Heiron to get rid of the Lepharist nest, one of those who kept resisting even after Israphel's death. The one, where the spy responsible for May's death belonged.

Suddenly the door opened and Zikel stormed into the room.

"Come with me, now," he ordered, as if he talked to his subordinate.

"I'm busy," Nezekan shook his head and returned his gaze to the reports.

"Paperwork can wait. This is important. Come with me, or I'll drag you out myself."

"Are you threatening me? Here?"

"Yes. That should tell you how important it is," Zikel insisted. "So get your ass out of this place and come with me."

Nezekan glared at him in silence. He really wasn't interested in solving Zikel's problems. But he knew the Asmodian wasn't going to just leave.

"Fine," the sooner this will be dealt with, the better. He got up and picked up his sword and shield.

"You won't need that," Zikel pointed at the Izith.

Nezekan just shrugged and followed him outside, then through the streets and air of Sanctum to the Coliseum. They entered the arena, which was, with the exception of few maintenance workers, empty. Numerous shelves with wooden weapons were lined along the walls. Zikel put away his sword and picked up a wooden one and tossed another to Nezekan.

"What is this for?" the templar asked, totally confused about _why_ they came here. It was supposed to be something _important_.

"Fight," Zikel replied simply and attacked.

Nezekan instinctively parried the blow and pushed his opponent back.

"I don't have time for this," he snapped.

"Then make it," the gladiator grabbed another wooden sword and attacked again. Several blows later their weapons shattered.

"Why in the world are you doing this?" the Lord of Justice was losing his patience.

"To wake you up."

"What? Do you think I'm sleeping?"

"Yeah, looks like that," Zikel tossed him another training blade. "Nothing will ever bring Alia back. But hitting things helps with the pain. So, fight."

Within the next moments, when Nezekan had to defend himself again, he realised, that Zikel wasn't talking only about May.

"Are you... helping me?"

"Don't get it wrong. I want you capable to protect Alinette. Now you're not. And if you won't snap out of it, I _am_ taking her to Asmodae."

An invisible pain pierced Nezekan's heart. A moment later he realised there was also hint of envy too. And anger. Zikel had no idea what it was, to lose a child. And as always, he did only what fitted his selfish desires, without caring about anyone else.

"Fine, if you want fight, you'll get it," he growled. He had to teach him some respect for others.

He stopped only parrying and evading and gave all his power and skill into the duel. The two Empyrean lords started fighting for real, although with just wooden weapons. It took only few moments to reduce them to splinters. But the supply was large and they could resume almost instantly. Slowly the raised sides of the Coliseum filled with people. No one wanted to miss such an epic duel. In the heat of battle, Zikel's eyes begun to glow with excitement. And Nezekan realised he didn't have such intense fight in a long time. Even Anuhart didn't give him such satisfaction. Back then it was about survival, but now...

Almost three hours later, when the last of the wooden weapons shattered, the duel ended with no clear winner. The audience fell silent, no one could tell what to expect. The two greatest enemies have just stopped fighting and stared at each other. Both were clearly exhausted, but they didn't seem to pay attention to it.

"That was better fight than I thought," Zikel said and even though he didn't smile, he was content.

"Thanks," Nezekan's thoughts were now clearer and he finally understood, what has happened there. "You didn't have to do that."

"How else could I kick your ass now?" the Asmodian shrugged. "Oh, and one more thing. Triniel looked weird. Talk with her."

"What do you mean, _weird_?"

Zikel's face became serious. "Don't lose her."

~ x ~

The library in the Temple of Knowledge was a lively place, but pleasantly calm. Shien immediately recognised when they entered, the smell of books from all eras and the general peaceful atmosphere were unmistakable. Her mother led her to the central column, where the bookkeeper Cavalorn has been already waiting for them.

"Lady Lumiel is expecting you," he said with his usual stoic voice. "Nerug will assist you. Madam, you have to wait here."

"I am aware," Elliana replied snobbishly.

"This way, please," one of the new librarians gently took Shien's arm and led her upstairs and deeper to the Temple. From his voice, touch and walk she guessed he was quite young and his aetheric presence was much weaker than her mother's or Cavalorn's.

"Are you human?" she asked and hoped she didn't sound arrogant.

"Yes. Is it a problem?" _Was he offended by that question?_

"No, it's not a problem," she said. "I barely sense any aether from you. I wanted to know why."

"Aether is not everything," he replied stiffly.

 _So he_ is _offended._

Fortunately the office wasn't far. He announced her, led her inside and left. In silence, Shien stood inside of a room she knew, but when she tried to imagine details, she couldn't. And there was so much aether around her now, she felt lost.

"Good afternoon, Shienar," the Lady greeted her with calm voice. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine, my lady, thank you," she replied politely.

"Please, have a seat. Three steps in front of you."

Shien carefully walked forward, she made small steps, so it took more than three, before she touched a comfortable chair. She sat down and turned her face to where she thought the Lady was, although among all of this aether, she might be anywhere.

"Describe me your battle with Tahabata," Lumiel said.

"My lady, I'm sure you read the reports," Shien started carefully. "I have overestimated my abilities and lost. That's all that is there to know."

"Yes, I have read the reports. And I am aware of the results. That is not why I invited you here. I want you to analyse the battle and point out if any when you could do better. I know the memories are painful for you, but I also know you are capable of it. Please try."

"I have been analysing that battle since I woke up in Kamar. There is no way the outcome could be different. If I had several more years of intense training, I might have last long enough for the reinforcements to arrive. But with my current abilities it was impossible. I cannot even remember the full battle properly. After several spells, everything is one burning blur."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, my lady. I am."

"Thank you for your honesty. Can you take the blindfold off for a minute?"

"Uh, yes," Shien was confused by that request, but she had no reason to refuse. She reached to the back of her head and unwrapped the ribbon, which held the blindfold on her face. She shivered when her scars felt suddenly colder. Lady Lumiel got up and walked closer to her. She could feel the aether has intensified in front of her face.

"Interesting," the Lady murmured and returned to her seat. Shien quickly put her blindfold back. "I think there is a way with certain chance to return your sight to you. For a price, of course."

Shien's heart begun beating faster. She could see again? Despite of what all those clerics said?

"What... is the price?"

"A life."

"A _life_? Am I supposed to _die_ to get my sight back?"

"Of course not. It's not _your_ life that needs to be paid."

Shien was taken completely aback. Was lady Lumiel really suggesting, she should sacrifice someone _else_ to heal her wound? That was so wrong, how could she even...

"Thank you, my lady, for the offer," she breathed slowly, trying to sound calm. "But that is not a price I am willing to pay."

"You won't even ask what kind of life is required?"

"Is it a person?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't need any more details. My answer remains the same."

"Very well," she could _hear_ the Lady smiling. _Was it a test?_ "On the table in front of you, there is a book. Take it and open it."

Shien obeyed and immediately felt intense aether imbued to it. "Oh."

"I expect you to learn everything from it within half year. Then return it."

"It's..." the younger sorceress ran her claws over the first page, sensing thin aether lines forming a base shape for a spell. "I had no idea such a book existed."

"It is one of a kind, not many people know about it," Lumiel agreed. "It is usually reserved for members of the Wisdom Orb legion as part of their mandatory training."

"But I am not a member of the Wisdom Orb," Shien objected.

"No, but I believe it might be useful to you. And in return, you can be useful to Atreia."

"Thank you, my lady, that is... very generous. But what if you're wrong? What if I won't learn everything in half year?"

"Then you'd be far less capable or determined than I thought and I will not require your service. Do you wish to give up before you even start?"

"I..." the fear of failure was still intense, it was tempting to just leave. But the chance to at least partially replace her sight with detailed aether-sense, and with this book the chance was not small, was even more enticing. "No, my lady. I will learn everything I can."

~ x ~

She didn't feel anything. The shock from the news about Sillus fortress almost made her heart stop, but after it subsided, her whole soul turned to stone. She didn't shed any tears, there were none left in her. The air has lost its smells, food has lost its tastes, even the brightest colours appeared bleak. There was no place for emotions in her heart. Again.

Her duty to Asmodae became the only important thing for her. But now, when the truce with the Elyos have been established and armies of two Dragon lords have been all but wiped out, she knew her current tasks won't last forever. Soon the remaining Balaur will be taken care off, even the Lepharists had only the last few bases. With the lack of outside enemies, the real threat will arise from within. There were those, who opposed the truce and their voices were becoming louder.

But first things first. There were still some remaining Balaur, who needed to be dealt with. She stood at the floating island of Notus outpost and observed, once Tiamat's, Stronghold. It was a formidable structure and they paid heavy price to gain it. The Balaur, of course, paid much heavier price to lose it. Those who have surrendered were only a tiny part of the original force, but the Empyrean lords still weren't able to decide on what to do with them, so the prisons were full for now.

 _What do they need to decide? The only possible solution is to kill them all, they would do the same thing to us._

"Triniel, do you have a moment?" she heard the last voice she would expect at that moment.

"What do you need, Nezekan?" she asked and continued watching the Stronghold.

"I found something you should see. Come with me, please," his voice was calm and solid. He didn't sound like the broken man he was few days ago. She turned around and raised her eyebrow in surprise. He didn't even look like one. And he didn't wear an armour. _Why?_

"Fine," she gave few orders to her subordinates and followed him north from the island.

In just few minutes they landed at a narrow, almost grottoesque pass through high mountains. As they walked through, not just the land, but the whole atmosphere has changed. The tall trees and lush plants contrasted with the ruined area around the fortress, the streams and waterfalls echoed calming sounds. Nezekan led her through with his usual certainity. He stopped in front of a small pond with several blue and purple flowers blooming in it.

"How do you find this place?" he turned to her with a kind smile.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"I mean what I say. Do you like it here?"

"It's..." she looked around. "Lovely. Get to the point."

"Triniel, I..." he took a deep breath and became serious. Almost sad. "I won't pretend I'm alright. I'm not. I have just found out I had a daughter and now she's gone. I didn't even know her."

"Stop it right there," her voice was shaking. How could he start talking about _that_? Why would he want to remind her such loss?

"No, Triniel, I won't," he gently took her hand. "I know you're suffering too. And I'm not taking it lightly. I spent only short time with Chellia and I loved her with all my heart. You stood by my side for thousand years before the Cataclysm, I love you too. I don't want to lose you again."

"Nezekan..." she wanted to scream. How dares he to awaken the pain she worked so hard to bury? But she couldn't. She _knew_ he was right. Every word he said was right. Even all the words he didn't. "I... I'm sorry."

"I'm here for you, Triniel," he embraced her and she could feel the comforting warmth of his body. "I'll always be here for you."

~ x ~

The painful and undignified sounds grew louder as she slowly reached the innermost part of a forgotten cave. She stopped at the edge of a narrow, deep pit and dropped a chunk of brax meat there. She didn't need any light to see the _creature_ , that immediately started chewing on it. Once mighty Balaur, stuck in the middle of shape change between humanoid and dragon form. She brought him here and healed his wounds enough to prevent his death, but his mind was still consumed in rage and pain. He has never imagined someone could injure him that much. Or that he could lose everything in few moments. Or someone clever and determined enough to betray him without him even noticing what was coming. And now, all of these happened at the same time. She pitied him, to some extent. And although her face was calm, as if it was carved from ice, inside, she has raged too.

"You still owe me your part of the deal, Beritra," her voice sounded like the coldest blizzard. "The only way you can get out of this place, is to get your wits back together. And until you destroy those Sealing stones, everything you still have left, belongs to me."


	3. Chapter 03

**~ Twenty Years Later ~**

A sound of knocking at the door disturbed the silence in the room, but a young woman, standing by the window, didn't move.

"Come in," she said and her bright green eyes continued watching the late morning life in Sanctum.

"Are you ready?" lady Triniel asked.

"No."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I don't think so," she shook her head, still not looking at the visitor.

"What's wrong, Alinette?"

"What if I fail?"

"Fail? There's nothing to fail, you'll just stand there for a few moments and wait for lady Ariel to remove your seal. It's not a test, don't worry."

"What if I won't Ascend?" her voice shook a little. "Look at them, everyone relies on me, I..."

"Come here," Triniel gently pulled her away from the window and hugged her. "You'll be fine. I spoke with Lumiel, she said the sudden surge of the aether as well as Power of Life into your body should ensure Ascension."

"But... what if..."

"Shh, if you won't Ascend today, we'll just wait, until you do so naturally."

"Will... will dad be there?"

"I don't know. I hope he will."

"Maybe it would be better if he didn't come... I mean... I want him there, but I don't want to fail him."

"Fail him? Alinette, the only way how can _you_ fail anyone today, is staying here. I know you're worried, I know how much this means to you. And I know you'll be fine. Whether or not you Ascend, you'll be fine. The people of Atreia will be fine, they don't even know it's today. And Zikel won't love you less if you stay human."

"That's not true and you know it," Alinette snapped and blinked quickly to suppress tears. "Stop lying to me. I heard him."

"Heard him? Alright, come, sit down, drink a bit of water and tell me what did you hear," Triniel sat next to her on a sofa and gave her a clean handkerchief to wipe her tears, while she went for the water.

"I was around thirteen or fourteen, I was ill and... I felt lonely in my room, so I walked outside and I heard dad arguing with uncle Nezekan. He said, he won't spend any time with me, until I Ascend. Since then he has visited me, yes, but he's always so cold and leaves as quickly as possible. I know I have been ill a lot, but... to think he would consider me not good enough..."

"Alinette," Triniel caressed her hair. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you knew. I thought uncle has told you."

"Sweetheart, yes, we knew what Zikel said. But we didn't know you heard it."

"What would have changed if you did?"

"I would have _politely_ asked Zikel to explain you, why he's being such an idiot. And you wouldn't have to suffer for years not knowing what's going on," the Lady smiled.

"Uh, what?" Alinette was confused.

"He believes," Triniel sighed, "that you were ill so often because of him."

"But that's nonsense! I was ill because I have weak body and because I have almost no aether to compensate it... That's really stupid, how could he even _get_ this idea?"

"I really don't know. But I know he cares about you. And he's really obsessed with your safety."

"All that time I..." Alinette shook her head. "I have to talk with him. After that seal is removed, I'll go to Pandaemonium and wait for him there, if I'll have to. Let's go, aunt Triniel."

"That's a quite sudden change," Triniel blinked and smiled.

"Well, I'm still scared," Alinette admitted. "But knowind dad doesn't hate me is... it's as if huge boulder was removed from my heart. So let's get this over with. I'll worry about the rest later. I... I'm sorry for freaking out like that."

"Given the circumstances, it's understandable."

Alinette got up, checked her short brown dress and high boots, she couldn't help herself and compared it to Triniel's usual black spy-like attire.

"Alright, I'm ready, let's go," she smiled.

They left Nezekan's house and casually walked through the clean and fancy streets of Sanctum. To everyone around they appeared as if they just went for a walk. Nothing special seemed to be about to happen.

"Why Oriel?" Alinette asked, when they left the road in the Elyos residential area and headed to the nearby woods.

"It's the closest place to Sanctum, which has decent enough privacy and is open. Lady Ariel insisted on removing the seal outside."

"That sounds dangerous."

"Only a bit, the last time I did this, the room didn't end up well," the Lady of Light stepped out of the shadow of the trees. "Welcome, Alinette, are you ready?"

"Good morning, lady Ariel, I hope I am," she looked around at the bystanders. Nezekan and Vaizel were waiting at the edge of the small clearing and the blind, red-haired lady Lumiel's assistant, Shienar, was standing few steps behind lady Ariel. Alinette bit her lip. "Dad won't be here?"

"I'm afraid he had some urgent business in Brusthonin, my lady," the assistant replied. "I don't think he will be able to make it. I hope my presence doesn't disturb you much, lady Lumiel asked me to observe the seal removal."

"Observe?"

"In the aetheric spectrum."

"Oh, right, sorry," Alinette turned to the ruler of Elysea. "If dad is so busy, I think we can begin whenever you're ready, lady Ariel."

"As you wish, stay still," the Lady of Light clasped her hands and incredibly bright light filled the clearing, the surrounding forrest and the glow was visible from all of Oriel. Alinette closed her eyes and placed her palms on them, but it didn't help much. She felt the radiance piercing through her entire body, burning her with a cleansing flame. She wanted to scream in pain, but couldn't find her voice. All of sudden the world around her exploded. The light disappeared and she was back at the forest clearing. She was on her knees and something heavy weighed upon her back. The grass between her fingers looked greener and she realised she _sensed_ the life within it. As well as lives of people around her. There were five of them. No, six. No, something... Why...

"Are you alright, Alinette?" Triniel quickly knelt in front of her.

"Aunt Triniel..." she looked around in confusion and counted the people she could see. "I feel dizzy. What happened? Was the seal removed successfully?"

"Yes, it was a success. And you have Ascended, your wings are really beautiful," the Lady of Death smiled.

"Wings?" Alinette turned her head in surprise and saw white, fluffy feathers with green tips. "Wow, pretty," she smiled and after few moments of concentration she managed to dismiss them. With Triniel's help she got up and looked around. The clearing was affected by the blast from her Ascension, but there wasn't anything that wouldn't recover withing few days. The people around seemed alright, but she asked anyway. After she received congratulations and best wishes, she noticed the assistant of lady Lumiel was leaving in a different directions than the others.

"Aunt Triniel, please, go ahead. I'll catch up with you shortly," she turned around and ran towards the sorceress. "Miss Shienar, please wait!"

"What do you need, my lady?"

"You don't have to stand apart, it's alright if you return with us. I mean, if you want to."

"My lady, if my presence isn't required, I'd like to visit my friend, before I return to Pandaemonium. She lives nearby."

"Oh, right, of course, I thought... never mind. How did it look like? In aether..."

"It was very flashy. And I haven't noticed any flaws, your Ascension was... natural. I'm not sure if that's the best word. It was certainly most impressive. I will analyse it and write my report later today. If you wish, I'll have a copy sent to you."

"No, thank you. I was just curious. By any chance, did you notice someone else there?"

"What do you mean?"

"When the light disappeared, I had a feeling there were six lives around me. But that impression faded quickly, there's just the five of you."

"Hm... no, my lady, I didn't notice anyone else. It might have been some small animal, you're now sensitive to all life, not just humans and daevas. Don't worry, if there was someone uninvited, lady Triniel would deal with them quickly."

"I didn't even think about animals, that would explain it. Thank you very much, miss Shienar," she smiled.

"You're welcome, my lady."

Alinette returned to the waiting group of Empyrean lords and together they left the Oriel residential area. After all, the event didn't remain unnoticed and they had to prepare everything for the official public ceremony to bestow the title of the Lady of Life on Alinette.

~ x ~

Shien walked through the villages in Oriel and enjoyed the calm atmosphere of the place. During the years without sight, her other senses improved significantly, all sounds, scents, breezes on her skin, even pebbles under her feet, everything along with her aether-sense created images of the world in her mind, that she could follow. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough for most of the times. Of course she wanted to _see_ things. Even with all her training and guidance of lady Lumiel, she couldn't distinguish between colours. She had to rely on her memories and descriptions of other people.

Canta's house was located at the west edge of the Riverwell village, a neat and small building with a view at river and mountains behind it. That was how Canta has described it, Shien could only feel the cold from the river and the wind currents around the mountains. As the sorceress came closer, something in the aether didn't add up. The village and the house were both maintaining the soothing impression they always had, but something seemed different and she couldn't discern what. Her uncertainity rose, after she knocked on the door and Canta, instead of opening it, just called from the inside: "It's open, come in!"

"Canta? Are you alright?" she entered the house and all sorts of sensations hit her. The most distinct and most surprising was a cry of a baby.

"Ah, Shien! I'm so glad you're here! You're a gift sent to me by Aion himself!" the songweaver rushed towards her. "Please, hold her for a moment, yes, like this. And this hand here, yes, thank you, sorry, it will be just a moment, I have to feed Rilli, or he'll start crying too."

"You have a baby... babies..." Shien couldn't find words and just stood there, motionlessly, with a crying little girl in her arms.

"Oh? Right, you weren't here for a long time, I completely forgot. They are two months old, I thought I sent you a letter, butIguessIdidn'tI'mgladwhenIgetsomesleep..." Canta took a deep, took another baby from his crib and sat with him on a sofa. "You can walk around a bit, she falls asleep faster, when she's moving. Shien, I'm really sorry. Everything was alright, I have just finished feeding her, but then that damned light appeared and she started crying and just won't stop. Why would something like that happen? Why in Oriel? Why now? And why did it ruffled her so much?"

"It was lady Ariel's spell, she has removed the seal from lady Alinette. It seems this little girl is already sensitive to aether. She might develop some interesting talents in the future."

"Wait, really? Lady Alinette has Ascended?"

"Yes."

"At least _some_ good news today. Jum had to go to the lab yesterday evening, they had some emergency, and he hasn't returned since. I'm worried! And Nissie just won't stop crying. I'm sorry you have to meet us like this."

"That's alright, Canta. It would be better if I had some warning ahead, but I can't blame you for not having time or energy. You know, I could have also visited you earlier. Now that I think about it, you were already pregnant on your wedding, right?"

"Yes. And I know I could have told you back then, but I was really excited and thinking about everything else and... well, I thought it was too soon..."

"No, that's not it, I was just thinking... back then your aether looked a bit off and I couldn't tell why."

"What do you mean, _off_?" Canta frowned.

" _Different than usual_ ," Shien replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right. Uhm, do you want something to drink? Or eat? I'm sorry, I should have asked sooner."

"Water or juice would be nice, thank you."

"Just few days ago, Jum found really great juice on the market. I'll get you some, once I finish here. Ow, you're so hungry today," she checked on her boy, but suddenly stopped and turned to her friend in surprise. "Shien! How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"She's silent! Nissie is staring at you and she's not crying! You didn't cast any spell, right?"

"Of course not. I'm just holding her and walking around, as you told me. So, your name is Nissie?"

"Actually it's _Shienis_ , but you know, how I have it with names. And this hungry little boy is Rillios."

"Canta!"

"What? These are really nice names."

"Rillios _is_ nice, yes," Shien shook her head in disbelief. "But this... never mind, I know you're insane like this. I hope my little heavy namesake won't hate me, when she grows up."

"I'll take her in a moment. I'm really sorry. Sorrysorrysorry. I don't know what to do first."

"Jumentis should be helping you."

"He is! He's doing everything he can, like shopping or housework or... anything. But he has to work. It would be bad if he didn't."

"I know."

~ x ~

Every time Alinette came into Asmodae, there was always something, which amazed her. At the beginning, it used to be the cold and how people were surviving it, the claws and glowing eyes everywhere, and of course the darkness. After the peace with Elysea, they increased the number of crystal-lamps, at least in the big cities, but remote places, like the whole Brusthonin island, remained shrouded. As she was half Asmodian, it was just an inconvenience for her, not major obstacle and she could navigate in Baltasar Hill village without problems. Unfortunately, her father wasn't here anymore. He dealt with an unexpectedly high population of undead risen from the marshes and about an hour ago he headed north.

For her, Brusthonin was a sad place. Despite the combined efforts of scouts, scientists and soldiers from both, Asmodae and Elysea, they haven't found the source. The one thing or creature or place that _produced_ the undead. Every time they purged those creatures and cleansed the land, they got only several months or years of peace, until the horrors returned.

She took flight transport to Bubu village, where she had to spend significantly longer time to find someone, who has seen her father. Finally, one of the skurvs, who has just returned from a patrol, saw lord Zikel heading towards Iollu hills. He could be anywhere between here and Iollu Overlook outpost. And that area wasn't small. For a few moments she couldn't decide, if she should go look for him or wait for him in Baltasar village. She had about the same chance to miss him.

But she's never been in this part of Brusthonin, she only saw maps and listened to others' descriptions. And from what she has seen so far, it was definitely a marvelous place.

 _I'm an Empyrean lady now, I can't be afraid of travelling alone._

She followed the path through the hills, admiring the beauty of blooming meadows and colourful forest. She even saw few tricorns and plumas in the woods. After a while she reached a stream flowing out of a lake, above which hovered several floating islands, the highest one carried a tree with pink and white leaves. That view was breathtakingly charming.

 _Time to test my new powers!_

She spread her wings and flew up to the lowest of the islands. The moment her feet touched the grass, her wings disappeared and her head spinned. Her first flight made her really tired.

"Alinette?" a deep, familiar, surprised voice sounded from above.

"Dad!" her eyes widened. She was happy to see him, but also anxious. _What if aunt Triniel was wrong?_ "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" he frowned. "Shouldn't you be in Sanctum and preparing for some... ceremony?"

"I'm _looking for you_. And this place just look so lovely, I had to take a look here. I had no idea flying is so exhausting."

"The aether here is thin. Weaker daevas can only glide," he shook his head and jumped to her. "Congratulations to your Ascension, Alinette. I have... uh... a gift for you," he reached into his pocket and offered her an exquisitely crafted necklace with green stones.

"Dad..." her smile faded a bit. "I don't want any gifts. I wanted to just... talk with you. And I mean really talk, not just you saying _congratulations_ and then going away. Again."

"It belonged to your mother."

"Oh."

"I thought... you would like it."

"It _is_ pretty," she hesitantly took the necklace. "And I do like it. But... will you tell me something about my mom too? All I know is, that she was Lady of Life and she was kind. And pretty."

"Maybe later."

"Fine. Then at least tell me, why are you avoiding me."

Zikel clenched his jaw and looked aside. Was it guilt, that just flashed across his face? He walked few steps away and sat on the edge of the island. Alinette's eyes started glowing red, as she fought with her anger.

"If you think you'll get rid of me with silence..."

"Sit down," Zikel said simply.

"Uh..."

"Or keep standing if you want," he shrugged. "I only wanted to protect you. To make you happy. Even if it meant you would hate me."

"How could I be happy, if I hated my own father?" she knelt next to him. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"I still love her."

"Mom? But there's nothing wrong with that!"

"You're my whole world, Alinette, I would do anything for you. But even now, there's that empty place even you can't fill. I have never loved anyone. Being Lord of Destruction means lot of hate and anger. But everything changed that day, when I met Alia in the Abyss."

" _Alia_? But my mom was _May_!"

"Do you want to hear it or not?" he grunted.

"Sorry. Please, continue."

"I didn't fall in love with her immediately. She caught my attention in battle against the Elyos. I have underestimated them and it was the first time since the Cataclysm, when I thought I'm going to get killed. But she has defended me, she had no chance, but she... she almost died there, but she got the precious seconds for us to turn the battle."

"I'm sorry, dad, but I don't understand. Mom was an Elyos. Why would she fight _against_ them?"

"She was an Asmodian."

"But..."

"I'll get to it. As I said, at first she has just caught my attention. But as we talked, I quickly grew to like her more than I thought I ever could. That's when things started to go wrong. She became ill and no one knew why. No one could cure her. She was dying in front of me and I couldn't save her. So I took her to Elysea to have Yustiel look at her. No one in Asmodae could, she was her only chance. And she told me..."

He stopped talking and just stared over the landscape.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Alinette asked with concern.

"She told me, it was my love, what was killing her. That as a Lord of Destruction, I would sooner or later kill everyone I love, just by being close to them. So I left Elysea and let Yustiel to do the healing. But she failed and sent me a message about Alia's death. I wanted to go back and avenge her, but I was paralyzed with the loss. And guilt, because it was me, who killed her. So when we got the news, that Yustiel died and was replaced by some _May_ , I didn't care. I didn't even really care when they sent us the truce offer. But then, in Kamar, I saw her again. Alia was alive, but she was an Elyos. I don't know, if it was on purpose or an accident, during the healing, Yustiel transformed her into Elyos. And to make it worse, Alia lost her memories and Yustiel gave her new name, _May_. She has remembered everything, after she became Lady of Life. I saw her being torn between her Asmodian past and her Elyos present and I knew I had to accept the truce or I'd lose her again. And I couldn't let that happen. But in the end I did. I failed her. I wasn't there, when she needed me. When I should be protecting her. But I was late. Now you know everything. You can hate me as much as you want."

"I don't want to hate you!" Alinette was shocked, the story felt so unreal. She tried, but couldn't even imagine, how much her father had to suffer. And she believed him. "I love you, dad. And I'm proud of you."

" _Proud_?!" Zikel almost yelled. "I have just told you, I have killed your mother, that I almost killed _you_. And you're _proud_?!"

"That wasn't your fault and you know it. Mom died, because Tiamat attacked her. And you said it yourself. You have never loved anyone, you couldn't have known, that your... title is a curse."

"I _should_ have known," he insisted.

"How?"

Zikel didn't reply.

"Dad. Please, stop tormenting yourself. I know what others say about you. That you're violent, cruel, arrogant, hot-headed and you lack self-control. And you might be all of these, no one is perfect. But I also know what I saw. You're loyal, passionate, _caring_. You fiercely protect everyone you hold dear, and it's not just me, you're here for everyone on Atreia. And, you know, you've been a really awesome dad, when I was little. It only went downhill, when you started worrying too much, but now I can understand. And, when the woman you loved was dying you have asked for help your _enemy_ , because that was her only chance. You have chosen your love over your pride. That was really brave. So yes, I _am_ proud of you. And I'm really happy to have you as my dad."

~ x ~

The Temple of Knowledge was blissfully silent, compared to Canta's house. Shien didn't blame her friend for all the noise, babies were commonly known for being loud. But she still enjoyed the quiet rooms, where she could hear only steps, page turning and whispered conversations.

Over the last twenty years the attitude of people towards her has changed. At first the change was slow, but as she performed various tasks from lady Lumiel, she has noticed they harbored more and more respect for her. And it wasn't as bad as she thought. Knowing, that even blind she could do some good here and there, and that she had enough of formal power to do it, was fulfilling.

"Welcome back, Shienar," lady Lumiel greeted her in the familiar office. "How did the seal removal go?"

"Good afternoon, my lady," Shien bowed. "It was very fascinating and lady Alinette has Ascended."

"Describe the process, please."

"Of course. Overall, the spell has a very simple base. Lady Ariel has just channeled light into the seal and then maintained its structure, until all the threads dissolved."

"Could you replicate the spell? Perhaps on a less complex seal?"

"No, my lady. The amount of raw power and concentration, that is needed to keep the seal from falling apart too early and possibly exploding, is immense. It will take few days for lady Ariel to regenerate. Even if the seal was weaker and required less power, I believe this method is impossible without lady Ariel's _light_ nature of aether."

"You believe?"

"Yes, it's a theory, I haven't tried it yet. Also it's not documented anywhere, every book and every teacher I had the opportunity to consult, agree on the best method being either understanding and precise unweaving the seal, if we care about what it's protecting, or smashing through it, if we don't," she took slight pause. "Lady Ariel's method is similar to the brute force smashing, but without damaging the subject."

"Excellent," lady Lumiel was pleased. "Any other interesting observations from the private ceremony?"

"From the short moment I spent there, it seems lady Alinette is compatible with the Power of Life. Also, I believe lady Triniel is pregnant," Shien replied.

"Oh, how so?"

"I'd have to spend longer time with her to be sure, but there are few indications, apart from the fact she's not hiding her relationship with lord Nezekan. First, her aether signature is a bit off from the usual. It's still her, but she's different. Second, when lady Alinette has Ascended, she sensed one life more, than was the number of people around her. The sensation vanished, when she tried to locate it. Yes, I am aware it could be some small animal running around. Third, I met my friend today. The last time I talked with her, was during her wedding and her aether signature was off in similar way as lady Triniel's today. She confirmed she has been pregnant back then."

"That is an interesting analysis. And it's correct. I must ask you to keep silent about it for now."

"Since there has been no official announcement, a big _no_ for spreading gossips is implied."

"Thank you," the Lady of Wisdom smiled. "Now, that the position of Lady of Life is secured, let's go to the important business. I have a task for you, Shienar. It is a long-term, annoying, stressful task, but someone has to do it. If you accept, I'll restore your sight."

"What?" Shien was surprised. "My lady, have found another method for..."

"No. It's the same method I told you about twenty years ago."

"My lady, please don't insult me like this. I have already told you, I won't sacrifice someone else to gain my sight back. My decision stays. Those twenty years didn't change it. Tell me, what do you require of me. You don't have to bribe me, if it's within my abilities, I'll do it."

"What I need you to do is not within your abilities. Yet. My apologies, I should have been clearer. Returning your sight is just a byproduct. As well as the death. I wish to retire and pass my title and powers on you."

Silence filled the room. Shien was completely taken aback.

"You... you are joking, right? This is another of your tests, isn't it?"

"No," lady Lumiel replied seriously. "It is not a joke. Or test. Great magical power, such as mine, takes heavy toll on conscience. After more than two thousand years, it is becoming difficult to act with wisdom and not using the power just because I can. It is necessary to pass it on someone _fresh_ before I'm unable or unwilling to do so."

"But... why me?"

"You are currently on the top of my list and Atreia is in incredibly peaceful time. A change of Lady of Wisdom won't have as tragic consequences as it would have twenty years ago. Or some day in future, when Ereshkigal or Meslamtaeda or Fredgion decide to attack us."

"Top of the list?"

"Yes, for the latest fifty years I was creating a list of capable individuals, who could possibly replace me. You have been moving up on your own constantly. And some above you became unsuitable, mostly either corrupted or they started a family."

"What's wrong with starting a family?"

"Take a good look at Triniel as an example. The need to decide between her family and Atreia almost tore her apart. It left scars no one can ever heal. If you accept my offer and then decide to have your family, it will be your call. But I will not force it onto anyone."

"I understand. Whan happens if I decline?"

"I'll move to another person on my list. No, I won't tell you, who it is."

"It's... too much. I... I trust your judgement, my lady. If you think I can do it, then... but I have so many questions, I don't even know where to start asking."

"If you accept, I'll give you all the important information. I'll also notify my legion and my _Wings_ , all formalities will be dealt with, before I give my power to you. What I need from you now, is the clear, definite answer. Will you accept or not?"

~ x ~

"So, what's wrong?" after the dinner, Nezekan brought his chair closer, to sit right next to Triniel and gently held her hand.

"Nothing's wrong, Nezekan," she replied. "It's been a happy day, but I'm glad it's over. The amount of light was too much for me, I'm thinking about spending some time in Asmodae."

"I'm not talking about today. You've been avoiding me for at least two weeks," he sighed. "If you want to go to Asmodae, of course, I'm not holding you here. Just please, tell me, if there's something worrying you."

"I'm alright, don't worry," she forced a smile.

"I know you well enough to tell you're not."

"Nezekan, just..." she wanted to say something snappy, but stopped herself. He deserved to know. "Fine. I'm pregnant and I can't decide if I should keep the baby or not."

"What?" Nezekan was unable to find any suitable words.

"I don't want to give it up. But I don't want to be that horrible parent I was. I don't know how to be a good parent, I don't want to make those mistakes again."

"Triniel... of course it's your decision," his mind raced, still trying to process the news. "But if it helps you, I would gladly raise our child with you. I am still here for you. We did well as aunt and uncle for Alinette, we'll do well for our child too."

"But Kahrun and Chellia..."

"Shh," he embraced her. "I'll never forgive myself for failing them. Ever. But we can't be stuck in the past. We're no longer at war and we're not forbidden to be together. We'll try our best and if needed, we'll ask someone for help."

~ x ~

After two weeks of various formalities and some informal, unofficial, good-to-know learning sessions, Shien had just enough of it. Apparently, the life of Lady of Wisdom, consisted of knowing everything, pretending to know everything and telling people to solve their problems by themselves in such a way they thought it was their own idea. Also managing various research teams and supervising logistics across Asmodae.

Lady Lumiel made sure everything important was taken care of ahead and without causing panic. The strict hierarchy and traditions required the Empyrean lords to live in certain ways, so for the last ten days Shien moved into a guest room in lady Lumiel's house to subtly make the servants get used to her. Though, she didn't have much time to spend there. The meetings and discussions with Lumiel's Agents, Wisdom Orb legion and other Empyrean lords were lengthy and sometimes there were more emotions involved than necessary. Who could blame them? Lady Lumiel has been their pillar of stability and rationality for two thousand years. Everyone expected her to be here forever.

Lord Marchutan accepted the news as a will of destiny and supported her decision, even though he was going to miss her deeply. Lord Zikel stopped protesting, after lady Lumiel pointed out it might be good for Alinette to have someone of her age around, instead of being the only one inexperienced. Lord Azphel chose a rational approach and accepted the decision only after series of his own tests, which left Shien completely exhausted, both mentally and magically. Lady Triniel remained silent during the meetings.

After lady Lumiel informed her Agents, her _Four Wings_ , about her decision, she gave them a choice. They could pledge their loyalty to the new Lady of Wisdom, or they could retire. To Shien's surprise all of them decided to stay.

And then, the big day came. Shien was standing in the Pandaemonium conference hall and listened to the excited and annoyed and curious and indifferent voices of the people gathered. All of the Empyrean lords on one side, the important and less important generals from Asmodae and Elysea on the other. They were waiting for the important news lady Lumiel was about to share. When she started talking, everyone fell silent. Her speech about new era inspired some and sowed fear and uncertainity into others.

"Shienar, are you ready?" she has finally asked.

"I don't think I can ever be ready for this, my lady," the sorceress tried to keep her voice calm, but she was too nervous.

"I wasn't ready either, when Aion gave me this power. Come over here."

Shien obeyed. She walked to the center of the hall, where her Lady was waiting. She sensed all the tense looks on her. All the confusion, hatred and... hope. Some people in the room believed in her. Lady Lumiel gently embraced her.

"May Aion protect you," she whispered. Then clear and powerful energy filled Shien. It burned. As if something has been finding its way into every cell in her body. The touch of Lady's arms on her shoulders vanished. The aether around her became richer and more detailed. She wavered, almost fell, but someone's arms caught her and helped her regain stability.

"Are you alright?" a gentle female voice asked.

"I..." Shien felt tears on her cheeks. _Tears?!_ She removed her blindfold and too bright light hit her newly regenerated eyes. She blinked. After few moments she could recognise the person nearest to her. "Alia? Am I dead?"

"You... you knew my mom?" the Lady of Life gasped in surprise.

"Uh... lady Alinette... apologies..." she looked around. When her gaze fell on the dress on the floor, new tears filled her eyes. Her heart become beating faster and she couldn't think. "Please, excuse me," she said, conjured a portal and stepped through it, leaving confused looks behind her.

~ x ~

The news about new Lady of Wisdom spread across Atreia as a wildfire. Within few days, even the most remote places knew everything, that happened. And some extra gossips with questionable validity. The people in general were panicking. As this information arrived so shortly after lady Alinette's Ascension, they didn't know what to talk about first. What was more, the Empyrean lords have decided to hold the ceremony to officially accept their roles, for both ladies at once. First in Lyceum in Sanctum for Elysea, the next day in the Great Temple in Pandaemonium for Asmodae.

"Nervous?" on a gallery above the main Lyceum hall, hidden by ornamental balustrade and rich garlands, Shien asked.

"Yeah," Alinette replied. "It's quite a lot of people, down there. And all of them came here to se me... us. It's... unsettling."

"Why? You'll just go there, smile, say some nice words and everyone will love you," Shien laughed. "Believe me, if you trip over your... shoes, it's nothing, they'll forget it immediately. What's next, will be worse. When you make mistakes and people die."

"That's _not_ encouraging."

"But it's true. You will make mistakes. _I_ will make mistakes. Everyone will. There's no escaping it. Just ask your father about an idiot called Deltras."

"You're _not_ helping."

"Apologies, I'm nervous too, so I'm talking nonsense. Oh, hey, look! _Puppy_ is there!"

"Who?"

"The templar at the door. He's trying to look invisible, but nobody is buying it. It's good to see him, I thought he'd be hiding forever."

"That one? He looks sad," Alinette pointed out. "Isn't this supposed to be a _happy_ day?"

"He was your mother's personal guard, Tiamat almost burnt him to a crisp that day. After the siege, he has isolated himself and insisted on being assigned to the most remote outposts to stay alone with his guilt. He even left Miragent. And his friends couldn't do anything about it."

"But that's horrible!" Alinette watched the templar. "Even if he was in Miragent, he must have known he stood no chance against a Dragon lord."

"Well, he's here, so he might have already realised that too."

"Ladies, I'm here to remind you the ceremony is about to begin," an Elyos man in simple, but high-quality cloak came to them. "And the audience is waiting for an unforgettable show. With fire."

The long expected fanfares sounded through the hall.

"Hello, Yekkob. Just in time," Shien smiled at him. "Let's give them what they want."

"As you wish, my lady."

"What's going on? What fire?" Alinette was confused.

"Just an illusion, my lady. Can we?" he offered hand to Shien. She placed her palm on his and started casting. In few moments, a portal was shimmering in front of them and they could hear surprised gasps from the hall below. Alinette glanced over the balustrade. The exit portal was covered in flames.

"Let's go, Alinette," Shien grabbed her arm and led her to the glowing circle.

"Alright, just an illusion," the Lady of Life took a deep breath and together they stepped through.

~ x ~

He slowly hobbled through the dark narrow passages illuminated only by weird poisonous funghi growing in small chunks on the floor and walls. It was all but maze, but he knew his way, he has been here so many times he lost count. And even if he forgot, all he needed to do was following the chill. The air and stone grew colder and colder, until he reached the source, a large, rectangular block of ice.

"Just wait," he whispered. "Only two Sealing stones remain hidden. And after I find them, you will be mine again."

He clenched his clawed hands into the ice, but didn't leave a scratch on it. Inside of the frozen coffin, a young girl in torn night gown slept. In her hand, she still clutched the now useless key and her whole body was covered in serious wounds. She was kept alive only by the ice and the stasis spell in it.

"Do you hear me?!" he roared. "You will be mine again! And you will see the daevas fall!"

 **~ The End ~**


	4. Author's Notes

**~ Author's Notes ~**

So, it's the end.

Yes, The GodStone Tales is officially over.

I know, it took way too long. And I'm sorry about that. I'll try to do better, next time I start writing something this long.

Together these stories have about 230 pages, I really didn't expect that, when I started writing. Yes, I didn't plan everything ahead. At first, it was an idea:

"Can I write a romantic story with Lord of Destruction as a main character?"

So I tried and surprise, it worked. I had trouble to find suitable ending, I didn't want the _lived happily ever after_ version, so... I did what I did. And then it occurred to me:

"Oh, hey, I can write a sequel!"

But the real planning about the series came with Nezekan's Judgement, with introduction of Chellia. You know, once I read that Triniel and Nezekan had an affair, so I had a _brilliant_ idea to give them a child. Few hours later I found out they already had one! Kahrun! I spent whole day trying to figure out what to do and then I was just like: "Nah, I'll give him a sister."

And yeah, some things there were too overcombined and suffered from early release – next time I'll write something, I'll write it all before publishing, because even most innocent remarks can be huge obstacle in the future. I had to often reread earlier versions, because I simply didn't remember all necessary details. Like Triniel's hair, for example. It was also funny, that the appearance of the Empyrean lords was released in the middle of my writing. _Bye, bye, Lumiel and your golden hair._

OK, enough rant.

I'm sure you noticed the story ended kind of cliffhanger-ish. And you might be asking, what happens next.

Well...

It's not such a secret.

Upheaval! (Aion 4.8)

Yes. The big KABOOOM. The story returned to the lore. With few changes, of course, like new names of two Empyrean ladies or much less hostility between Asmodian and Elyos. But Enshar, Cygnea are waiting! As well as the secret buried in Drakenspire Depths.

Fly, valiant daevas! Towards new adventures! ONWARDS!

Take care.

~ _seinka_

* * *

PS:

Big thanks to everyone, who has read the series and through increasing numbers of views helped me convince myself, that the writing still has a meaning.

Special thanks to those, who wrote me reviews, or told me their opinions. They were much appreciated and motivated me to finish this.

So, yeah, thank you. :)


End file.
